Long Lost
by bluebirdbeauty
Summary: Edward knew Bella as his kid sisters best friend. When he comes home ten years later, for a four day vacation, he see's a beautiful single mother who has given up on love . In need of a vacation Bella decides to go live with Edward for a month in Tennessee, if she hates it she can go home but if she stays she might be getting more than just a new start, she may get a new love.
1. Chapter 1

I'm gonna keep this short. I have not been on here because the last time I was I was pregnant, and a few weeks ago I had miscarried. I wanted time with my husband to reflect, grieve and pray and realized that if now is not that time for a baby then when it is God will give us one. I ask you to understand and I am sorry for being away. Enjoy.

**Chapter 1.**

"School stinks," My ten year old daughter Mamrie whined as we walked to my car. "all the kids are mean, can't we move?" I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

"No sweetie, I have a good job here." I held open the front door for her and she climbed in. I walked around our land cruiser and climbed into the front seat. "I'm sure your sister is at home bouncing off the walls because I know Alice gave her candy."

"Ellie slept in my room again last night, I think she thought you'd be mad if she crawled into your bed." Mamrie said as we pulled onto the main road.

"I won't be mad but she can't keep sleeping in everyones bed she needs to sleep in her own." I mumbled. My three year old daughter, Ellie, was the cutest little girl in the world, until it came to bedtime. She never wanted to sleep and when you finally got her down she would crawl out of bed and try to go and sleep with someone else.

The drive home lasted five minutes and as soon as I pulled into the driveway Ellie was out the door running towards me. "Mommy," I picked Ellie up and reached for my travel lunch bag in the back. "you were gone forever."

"I know," I said kissing Ellie's cheek and walking into the house. Alice sat at the dinning room table drinking a cup of coffee. "how was she Alice? Did she give you any trouble?"

"No just no nap once again." Alice smiling standing and kissing Ellie's head. Mamrie waved to Alice then ran up to her room. "Hey we're having a coming home party for Edward tonight come over." Edward was Alice's older brother, he had moved away to West Virgina when he graduated high school for college. After college is was sent into training for the FBI. After ten years in the FBI he didn't have the same passion for it as he used to so he quit and now owned a farm in Tennessee. Edward rarely came home and since he officially decided to spend a a few days at home here inTexas his family was excited. Edward and I never really spoke, he was five years older than me and only knew me as Alice's best friend. I knew him as the hottest guy on the planet that never paid attention to me.

"I'll see how this little one is feeling because we don't want a crabby Ellie do we?" I kissed her cute chubby cheek and set her on the ground. "Tell Esme if I come over I want Oreo Cheesecake!" Alice laughed and walked out to her car.

"Mamrie come down here," I shouted taking my shoes off and tossing them in the corner. Her footsteps pounded above me until she appeared at the bottom of the steps "if you get all your homework done, and done correctly, we'll go to the Cullen's tonight for dinner." Mamrie's eyes lit up. Mamrie's best friend, Hannah Cullen, was Rosalie Cullen's daughter. She was a year older than Mamrie and they both went to different schools.

"Deal," she smiled and sat down at the kitchen table, starting to pull her books out of her book bag she stopped when she pulled a piece of paper out. "Uh, here can you throw this away."

I took the paper from her, it was a form for a Father/Daughter dance at her school. "I'm sorry," I whispered kissing the top of her head "I wish there was someway he could be here."

"If he doesn't care about us why should I care about him?" she asked crumpling up the paper and setting it on the table. "I just want to finish my homework so we can leave." I left Mamrie alone and went upstairs to change into jeans and a grey v-neck. Ellie was standing outside my door sucking her thumb and rocking side to side.

"Mommy," Ellie raised her hands above her head and I picked her up "I wanna go to school with you." I smiled and kissed Ellie on the cheek.

"I don't go to school silly, I go to work where I get coffee for my boss and wait on him hand and foot." I laughed when Ellie looked at me confused "I don't go to school, Mamrie does." I carried Ellie downstairs and sat with Mamrie at the kitchen table. "How much homework?"

"Just math, I'm almost done it was only five problems." she mumbled. I was blessed with a smart child who thought every subject was easy, as for me I slid by with B's and C's where Mamrie only wanted A's. I watched her wiz through the problems and finish in no time. "Done, can we leave now?" I nodded and she ran to go put her shoes on.

"Come here El," I yelled to Ellie from the kitchen "and bring you princess shoes." Ellie snuffled into the kitchen and I helped her tie her tiny shoes. "Where going to a coming home party for Edward."

"Whose Edward?" Ellie asked and I smiled, she'd find out.

Edward

"I'm so happy you're home!" My little sister Alice said wrapping her arms around my waist. "You're going to have the best couple days here, I'll show you everything that's new and well go camping!"

"Slow down Alice, I came back to relax and see everyone. I lived here for eighteen years I know what's around town." I ruffled her hair. "Is the family the one ones coming tonight."

"Yeah, plus Bella, do you remember her?" I nodded, how could I not she was Alice's nerdy best friend. "She's coming with her kids, she just texted me a few minutes ago that they're on there way!"

"Whoa Bella has kids, how long has she been married?" I was stunned, not that I didn't think Bella had potential back in the day but I guess I never really saw her as a mother.

"She's not married," Alice pulled away "she just has two amazing daughters and that's it. Don't mention anything about the girls fathers, okay?"

"Two dads?"

"Shut up Edward, it's a long story maybe if you're nice to her she'll tell you. Just don't judge her, she amazing and graduated high school and college and is now an amazing nurse." I held up my hands in defense.

"I'm not judging just asking a simple question." I smiled. My brother Emmett walked out of our parent's backdoor and threw a football at me. I threw it back at him and went long. I saw the rest of my family pile outside with beers in their hands.

"Bella!" I heard Alice yell and watched as the back gate opened. Holy shit, that was not the nerdy Bella I remembered, this Bella was taller and her curvy body filled out her clothes beautifully. Her long brown hair fell half way down her back and her brown eyes were as beautiful as I remember. What amazed me was the older looking girl behind Bella, she looked small for her age but looked just like Bella, so did the second little girl, who followed right behind the first.

Emmett jogged over and draped an arm over my shoulder "I know right, what happened to the Bella that wore glasses and had conservative clothing? Alice is what happened. Plus a couple kids gave her that nice looking body."

"I'm sorry aren't you married, you don't need to be looking at Bella." I laughed.

"Oh shit, Alice is bringing them over here maybe you should ditch the redneck clothing and Bella will find you attractive." I elbowed Emmett in the stomach and he ran away. As Bella came closer the more beautiful I noticed she looked, no makeup just simple Bella. Her head reached just below my shoulders and I couldn't help but smile.

"Edward you remember Bella," Alice made the introduction "these are her two daughters, Mamrie, she's ten and Ellie she's three." I shook Mamrie's hand and knelt down in front of Ellie.

"Hey there princess," Ellie smiled and grabbed onto Bella's leg. "Nice to see you again Bella." I stood up and looked down at her.

"Very nice to see you as well Edward, I'm glad you're back your family defiantly missed you." My mother shouted that dinner was ready and no one hesitated to run inside. When the dinning room was full I saw Bella slip out the back door with her plate, I grabbed two beers and followed her. "Oh you don't have to sit here." Bella blushed when I handed her a beer and sat down with her.

"I'd rather be out here where I'm not hounded with questions on why I haven't gotten married and produced a grandchild."

"Just tell them that you enjoy the peacefulness at your ranch and don't need a woman at the moment." She popped open her beer and took a sip. "You're giving me the look."

"And what might 'the look' be?"

"That look where you want to ask me a bunch of questions but don't want to offend me." She caught on fast. "How much did Alice tell you?"

"She told me nothing, just that the girls have two dads."

"That's always a conversation starter." Bella sighed and ran a hand through her hair "Not long after you left here I got involved with the wrong crowd, smoking weed, drinking, staying out late. Going into high school with the wrong crowd isn't a good idea. Long story short, sophomore year I dated this kid Marcus King, bad-boy, made the decision to have sex with him and got pregnant. Haven't heard from him since."

"You haven't spoken to him at all?" she shook her head "Not even at school did you guys ever talk? I mean you two went to the same school he have to have seen you."

"Right after I told him a month later he transferred. I'm not mad, I got Mamrie out of it and she's wonderful and I can't see a single thing of her father in her so that's a good thing."

"Do you know where Marcus is?"

"Mhm, New York he's a writer for Time Magazine. I sent him a letter on her fifth birthday saying that if he ever wanted contact with her now would be the time and he replied back that he will sign over his rights."

"Wow," I leaned back in my chair astonished. How could a man abandon his family, that just seemed heartless to me. "and Ellie's dad?"

"He was different I guess, nice at the beginning then after six months I started to notice he had a drinking problem. He was a great guy, didn't want kids I'm guessing. I told him and he was hesitant and when we told his family they were pissed." I noticed the tears in her eyes "I feel if his parent's weren't so negative about the situation than maybe he would have thought twice about leaving me."

"Where is he?"

"Here," she said giving me a half smile "Mayor Benton's son Shawn." My mouth dropped open, Shawn Benton was Ellie's father. I had played baseball with him back in high school and he seemed like a decent guy. "No one knows that Ellie is his, Shawn's father offered to pay a huge amount of money to keep me quiet but I declined. If he didn't want her that bad he could sign over parental rights and leave us alone." Bella sighed "he hasn't bothered me in three years."

"Didn't people talk though, I mean it's the mayors son and this is a small town." I asked "Everyone knows everyones business you could easily put two-in-two together."

"Shawn and his father were able to convince people that Shawn and I had broken up about two months in before, I kept my mouth shut and no one said a word. People know wonder but I'm guessing it would be better if they just kept their mouth shut." I was stunned, I had been gone ten years and missed so much. The fact that Bella had gone through so much broke my heart.

"Anytime you need to get away from this town, take a breather you call me and you can come up to the ranch. I have the space and would love the company." Bella smiled "I'm serious Bella, anytime."

"I might take you up on that Edward." She stretched "So how long are you staying?"

"Four days, but my family thinks that they can make me stay longer but I got vegatables and animals to take care of."

"Gonna break their heart knowing you're not staying that long. They talk about you all the time."

"Yeah and I love my family to death, but I love having alone time up in Tennessee. It's my home away from home, I love sitting on my back porch with my dog and watching the sun go down."

"In complete silence," Bella closed her eyes "that sounds absolutely amazing."

I smiled at Bella "I'm sorry I never talked to you back then, you're a good listener. Plus you've got a pretty nice voice to listen to."

"Oh-" Bella couldn't finish because the back door opened and Ellie ran over to Bella. "Did you finish eating?" Bella lifted Ellie onto her lap.

"Yeah, I eat all my pasta _and_ my meatballs." Ellie grinned and cuddled against Bella. "You have a scruffy," Ellie pointed to my face "I feel?" I laughed and leaned over towards Bella. Ellie placed her gentle little hand on my face and rubbed it on my stubble. "Oh tickle mommy, feel!" Bella joined on the other side and laughed with Ellie. These two were something else.

**XO**

**(If you're wondering how to pronounce Mamrie's name it's May-Ma-Re.) **


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to just thank everyone for understanding about my distance for awhile and a special s/o to TwilightSam1989 your comment really made me feel better and I will be private messing you if I ever need anything. With that I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

Another long night shift at the hospital and I was dead on my feet. I was able to finally walk into my house at around eight in the morning after starting at eleven at night and ending at seven in the morning. I walked into my living room expecting to see Alice passed out on the couch, but what I found was Edward Cullen, sleeping peacefully in the recliner.

I walked over and gently shook his shoulder. "Edward wake up," he grumbled and rolled to his side "Edward wake up there's a hot girl here." His eyes fluttered open and I smiled at him. "Sorry I lied just me."

"Jesus christ you work at a horrible time." Edward groaned and stretched.

"What are you doing here? Alice was supposed to be watching the girls for me tonight."

"Yeah she was but then texted me around one in the morning asking if I could come sleep here because she wasn't feeling well and didn't want the girls to get sick. They've been asleep the whole time, I even checked on them when I got here." He turned his baseball cap backwards and brushed past me into the kitchen.

"Thank you, I know this probably wasn't what you were planning to do on your four days home." I hung my purse on the back of the kitchen chair and got Edward a glass of orange juice.

"I don't mind, my question is how many of this horrid night shifts do you have to work. God I would be dead on my feet right now."

"Mister ex-FBI can't handle the night shift can he?" I asked smiling "I only get a couple a week, I usually never take off so I have a lot of vacation time coming up, I might take off for awhile."

"Where are you planning on going?"

"No where, the lease for this house is up in a few weeks so I thought I'd take a month off and look for a new place and settle in. Give myself time with the new house so I can get back into a routine."

"What where is all that do you find time for yourself, to maybe go on a date?" I blushed, Edward Cullen asking me all these personal questions. Talking to him yesterday was something different considering we never used to talk but it felt like we were old friends.

"I don't date Edward, I've cut that all out of my life. With my bad track record there obviously isn't anyone out there for me. I'm happy being alone and I have my girls and that's all I need." Edward finished his juice and placed his glass in the sick.

"I'm going to head out, I promised my dad, Jasper and Emmett I'd join them on a trip to the shooting range. Made a bet of two-hundred dollars that they would be beat. It's like they don't remember I was in FBI for ten years, I just quit my god these people I've still got the perfect aim in me." I laughed and held the front door open for him while he pulled his jacket on.

"Have a safe drive home and kick their ass at the range." I smiled "Thanks again Edward." He gave me a short wave and climbed into his car.

**OOO**

I spelt for two hours and was awaken by Mamrie crawling into my bed. "I just realized that when I go back Monday for school I have one more day after and it's summer, how much fun does that sound?"

"Mamrie, why are you up this early? Usually weekends you want to sleep in until at least eleven." I groaned burying myself deeper into my blankets. "Is Ellie still sleeping?"

"Yup and in her bed too, she went down really easily last night. So I was think if you could text Rosalie and maybe ask if I could hangout with Hannah today?" I peeked my eyes open and she was staring at me smiling.

"I'll text her when I officially wake up, you do realize that I have not slept until I got home this morning at eight."

"Sleep is for the weak mom," she smiled "plus you're super mom you won't be phased by just two hours of sleep." I pulled her over and kissed her head.

"Give me the my cell phone." I smiled as Mamrie reached over and then plopped my iPhone into my hand. I texted Rosalie, and waited silently with Mamrie on her response. Five minutes later it dinged and Rosalie replied with saying that Hannah had asked the same thing and to drop Mamrie off around one. "You planned that didn't you."

"Maybe," Mamrie smiled climbing out of my bed. "gotta go get ready." I was just starting to doze off when I heard the patter of two tiny feet on my wood floor the someone pulling on the sheets to hoist themselves into my bed.

"Ellie you're not very good at being sneaky you know that." I laughed pulling her the rest of the way on the best "Are you going to spend the day with mommy too or are you going to leave me?"

"Stay with mommy," Ellie smiled wrapping her arms around my neck.

"We're going to go look at houses, we're going to move." I smothered kisses all over her face. "I also have to work another night shift tonight and have not gotten more than two hours of sleep."

"Uh oh," Ellie made a funny face "you fall asleep now." She covered my eyes with her hands and made a snoring sound. "Go sleep mommy go to sleep." I pulled her hands away and kissed them.

**OOO**

After two hours of house hunting I came up with nothing. Every house had something wrong, either not a big backyard, only one bathroom and two rooms. I was stressed and when I went to pick of Rosalie the whole Cullen family was at her house. "You look dead," Rosalie whispered as I walked past her into her kitchen.

"Two hours Rosalie, two hours of sleep today." I shook my head and rubbed my eyes "I need to start that month vacation soon, maybe I'll tell my supervisor when I see him before I get off in the morning."

"Did you find any houses, what about the one on Sycamore Ave? Did you like that one?" Rose passed me a bottle of beer and smiled when she saw Alice skip into the kitchen.

"Yeah the backyard was basically non-exisant. I just don't know Rose, I'm so sick of this town at the moment from my job, to finding a new house. I want a real vacation but I don't have the money to fly myself to Cancun."

"Why don't you go somewhere that has family, that way you can stay with them for a month, come home with a clear head?" Alice suggested. That was a great plan, except I had no other family out of state. My dad lived two hours away, and that's not a vacation. "Okay don't freak out, but what about going to Tennessee with Edward?"

"What?!"

"I said don't freak out. Listen after he came home from being back at your place he made a comment that you looked stressed and should come to his ranch sometime. Maybe that's a sign, go back with him."

"Alice I have barely spoke a single word to your brother in ten years except from yesterday when we actually had a real conversation and now you want me to fly almost two hours away with him?"

"It's not a bad idea," Rosalie mumbled "I've seen the ranch it really is nice and big as well. He works outside all day so you'd never see him and it really is peacefully. Just think about it, Mamrie will be out of school, Ellie is an adventure bug so she goes with the flow."

I chewed on my bottom lip. "I don't even know him that well."

Both girls threw their hands up in frustration. "He's ex-FBI you could not be saver, you will not be that far that you cannot call someone if you're lonely it's only a 13 hour drive, Rosalie and I will do that..but only once. He's an amazing guy that is going to let you be a house guest for a month, take the offer." Alice smiled

"Plus if you really hate it that bad you can just come home early, crash at Alice's for awhile until you find a house then you're back to the old life."

I grumbled "You make my old life sound so boring." I slumped into a bar stool and rested my head in my hands. "If I do this what are my chances of having a good time."

"One hundred percent chance that you'll have a good time." Both Rose and Alice said at the same time. I glanced into the living room and saw Edward laughing with Emmett, would he even want us to stay with him?

**Edward**

Three days ago if you would have told me that I would be helping Bella Swan carry her suitcase into my house in Tennessee I would have probably slapped you silly. Yet here I was, she had told her boss she was taking a month off, and both her daughters were excited. I placed Ellie and Mamrie together in one guest room and Bella in the other. "Does it get super hot here all the time?" Bella asked wiping her brow.

"Pretty much but you get used to it." I laughed. Max, my German-Shorthaired Pointer, jumped onto Bella's bed and licked her face. "I know this has got to be awkward for you, I mean you're moving into my house and we basically just started becoming friends."

"If you think this is too much all at once we can leave." Bella mumbled petting Max "I don't want to burden you, and you probably have a lot to do."

"No, I think you need a vacation and if you can't go super far might as well go at least thirteen hours away." She gave me a small smile and opened up her suitcase. "I want you and the girls here Bella, it might be a little awkward at first but we'll get into a routine." There were bags under her eyes and I knew she was tried from working the night shift a day before our departure. "Why don't you wait to unpack and take a nap, I'll go hangout with the girls even show them the horses."

"Okay but just be careful, Ellie get's real nervous around big animals. If she starts crying just bring her back inside, she should be good if she has Mamrie with her and her purple blankie."

"Got it, if she starts crying bring her in, if not have a grand ole' time." Bella smiled "I've got this, plus Mamrie will be there to help me so I don't do anything I shouldn't be doing." I gave her one last assurance that I would be fine and found both girls waiting by the front door smiling.

"We heard you're going to take us to see the horses, do you have cows too?" Mamrie asked as I took her hand in on of mine and Ellie's in the other. "Ellie loves cows."

"I don't have cows," I said leading them towards the barn "just horses, a couple pigs and I have some bunnies." Mamrie's eyes lit up at the mention of bunnies. "Maybe you can be in charge of taking car of them."

"Oh I love bunnies, hear that Ellie we get to see some bunnies." Mamrie was overjoyed with the sound of bunnies but Ellie was silent as she held my hand and sucked on her thumb with her purple blanket resting over her shoulder. When we got to the barn I pushed the doors open and let go of Mamrie's hand and picked Ellie up into my arms.

"Now just do what I say and everything should be fine." I smiled grabbing a couple slices of apples. I led them up to my horse, Comet, and his big head come out of the door. Ellie latched onto my neck and Mamrie took a step back. "Mamrie hold you hand out flat," she did as I said and I placed one apple slice in the palm of her hand "no slowly bring it up to Comet and he'll eat it right out of your hand."

"I don't know Edward, he's kind of big what if he bites me." Mamrie mumbled. I assured her that Comet has never bitten anyone and slowly guided her hand up, Comet moved his head down and grabbed the apple with her teeth. "That was so cool, Ellie try it!" Ellie sucked her thumb and shook her head.

"It's really cool," I said to Ellie "I promise the horse won't bite you. He's my horse so he knows he's in big trouble if he bite anyone." Ellie cracked and tiny smiled and slowly held her tiny hand out. I placed the apple slice in the center of her hand and keeping my hand under hers I guided it up to Comet's mouth and he grabbed it. Ellie shrieked with joy and clapped her hands.

"So fun, I like you Comet." Ellie, being brave, reached forward and started petting Comet's muzzle.

"Good job Edward, she usually hate big animals but you did it." Mamrie smiled petting Comet along with Ellie. "That was pretty cool of you." I walked them over and showed them the pigs. They seem less interested in them, but when I showed them the bunnies there was no fear in petting them I set Ellie on the ground and she leaned into the crate and pet one of the bunnies.

"This one mine," Ellie smiled and even picked up the smallest white bunny.

"Well I guess you could be in charge of taking care of that one, what would you like to name her?" I rubbed the tiny bunnies head. "Mamrie you can pick one too."

"Percy," Ellie said "I name my bunny Percy."

"I'm gonna name mine Harry, like Harry from One Direction." I rolled my eyes and saw the black bunny she picked up. "What do we have to do to take care of them?"

"Well everyday you gotta come and change the hay, pick up their poop and play with them. You have to feed them and maybe even give them a snack. The bunnies mostly like lettuce and fruits but you can give them one carrot once in awhile. Carrots have a high sugar content and we don't want to give that to the bunny everyday."

After we sat with the bunnies for a little awhile I held off on showing them the chickens. As we walked back to the house a Sheriff car pulled into my driveway and I waved at my friend James as he walked out. "Whoa leave for a few days and come back with some kids?"

"Shut up," I laughed setting Ellie on the ground. "Mamrie you two go inside and wash your hands and than I'll come in and we'll make lunch for your mom." Mamrie took Ellie's hand and led her into the house. "How's work?"

"Eh, work is work." James leaned against his car. "What's with the kids?"

"My sisters friend, well she's my friend as well, needed a little break from life in Texas so I told her that she could come live here for a month's vacation." I shrugged.

"And what might your sisters friend look like? Is she single, dating?"

"What is with you married men always wondering about other women." I laughed "She's single and has absolutely ex-ed out love and dating from her life. It's a long story."

"I respect privacy, but you are coming by tonight for dinner right? Victoria made you dinner and is happy to have you back in town."

"I forgot about Sunday dinners with you guys. You don't think she'll mind if I bring three extra do you?" James shook his head "How has the town been since I left for a tiny four days."

"Quiet, nothing to crazy a couple drunk kids I had to arrest. So what are you going to do about Abby, is she going to be okay with this lady and her kids staying here?" Abby was a fourth grade teacher at the grade school in town, we had started seeing each other two weeks before I felt for Texas. Nothing was official with us but we were talking, I guess.

"She'll be fine, I haven't called her that I was back yet so maybe I'll do that after I make lunch with the girls." Max ran outside and started jumping on James. "I hope she's not mad because that sucks."

"So nonchalant about things now are we, last time we talked Abby was amazing and you couldn't get her off your mind, what happened?" Bella, I thought to myself, Bella walked into my life.

**Bella **

After a nice three hour nap I stretched out of bed and grabbed my glasses. As I walked out of my room I pulled my hair into a messy bun. The house was silent except for the kitchen, the scene before me broke my heart. Mamrie was standing at the counter putting a sandwich together, while Edward stood next to her holding Ellie helping her with a sandwich. "Hey guys," I said walked over and kissing Mamrie on the top of her head.

"Mom we got to feed Edward's horses and we saw the pigs and we even got to pick a bunny out and name them but we have to take care of them everyday. It was so cool you have to go and see them." Mamrie told me.

"That sounds very exciting." I bumped Edward with my hip "Thank you for watching them while I slept, it was a very needed nap."

"No problem," he smiled flashing a row of perfectly straight and white teeth. "I'm glad I can help." I wasn't going to lie and say I was attracted to Edward because I obviously was, but he probably didn't feel the same way. Once the kids were done making the turkey sandwiches we sat at Edward's dinning room table and ate lunch. "Tonight for dinner I hope you don't care but I always do a Sunday dinner with my friend James, he's the Sheriff here, and his wife Victoria. Would you be up for that?"

"Yeah," I smiled "I love meeting new people." I finished my sandwich and both girls went off to explore Edward's house. "Your house is amazing, it's so big I understand why you love it."

"It's my peaceful place." Edward said leaning back in his chair. "Come on let's go sit on the front porch." I followed Edward and we sat on the front steps.

"Max come here," Bella said and the dog ran over to sit in front of her "I always wanted a dog, I was just never home enough to take care of one."

"Here is your chance, a month with Max and you might change your mind. He's a needy dog, when you go to sleep he'll follow and take up half the bed. Even lick your face in the middle of the night."

"How romantic," I laughed. A red car pulled into the driveway and a stunning woman with blonde hair got out of the car. "Whose-"

"Edward!" The girl ran towards Edward, he stood up right as she threw her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She kissed him with so much passion I had to turn away. "Oh god thank god your back I missed you."

"I'm gonna go inside." I whispered standing up. Edward pulled away from the girl and looked at as I stood up.

"I'm Abby," she stuck out her hand "I'm Edward's girlfriend." No shit, I thought to myself. I gave her a smile and turned to walk inside the house.

**XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Chapter, hope you enjoy guys!**

**Chapter 3**

**Edward**

I watched Bella walk into the house and then turned to Abby. "Was that necessary? I mean I have a guest and you just throw yourself into my arms." I huffed, I ran my hands through my hair. Bella looked a little sickened when Abby jumped into my arms, what was she thinking?

"Sorry, can't I express how much I've missed you." Abby moved forward to wrap her arms around my neck and I stepped back.

"Since when are we official? Because last time I checked when I left for Texas we both made it very clear that we were still just getting to know each other, and now you say your my girlfriend? Plus you're never this affectionate, what happened?"

Abby chewed on her lip for a moment and started at the ground. "Don't be mad okay?" I folded my arms across my chest and waited "Okay last week I went to Jimmy's with Rachel and Donna and I had a few to many."

"And.." I signaled for her to continue.

"I kissed Brett Longmire okay? It was an accident and I stopped as soon as I realized it happened, don't be mad please?" Abby grabbed my hand.

"I'm not mad at you, we can still be friends but we will never be together. Cheating and lying are deal breakers for me, this cannot go any further." I started to walk away but she pulled on my hand.

"Please Edward, come on." I pulled my hand away and walked into the house. Bella was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels, she looked up when I walked in.

"What happened?" Bella whispered "I'm sorry that I didn't shake her hand it was just kind of an awkward moment."

"No it's fine," I walked over and sat down next to her "she just came to tell me she cheated on me." Bella's eyes grew wide "Hey it's for the better, plus that means someone else is out there for me."

"Such a hopeless romantic." Bella blushed. "I'm sorry about her, but to change the subject what do I need to wear to this dinner tonight."

"Casual, like what you're wearing now. You'll love James' wife Victoria, she's so chill and makes the best peach pie." Bella rested her head on the back of the couch and closed her eyes.

"I should have came here awhile ago, it's so quiet. I don't hear my noisy neighbors, or the people across the street fighting. You're lucky you found such an amazing place." Her beautiful brown eyes fluttered open and she smiled. I was never actually happy in the house, it was always to lonely, even with Max. What Bella didn't know was that I began to think this house was amazing when she walked in the door.

**Bella**

Victoria and James were two of the kindest people I have ever met. They instantly wrapped me in a hug and handed me a glass of sweet tea. James and Edward took the girls outside to play while Victoria and I worked in the kitchen "So how long have you know Edward?"

"About ten years, I was best friends with his youngest sister Alice." I told her.

"Well he seems to really have taken with your girls, they rarely want to leave his side." Victoria and I peaked out the window and the guys were giving the girls treats before dinner. "James has a daughter with his last wife, Angela, we see little Elise every other week-"

Victoria was cut off when I heard Mamrie scream "Mom!" I ran outside and Edward and James were surrounding Ellie on the ground, she was wheezing for breath. "They gave her a Buckeye, it had peanuts in it I didn't know!"

"Run inside and grab my bag Mamrie, now!" I pushed James out the way and took Ellie's face in my hands "Hey princess, I'm going to help you in just a second." Mamrie ran back with my purse and I dug out the Epipen I had in the one pocket, I pulled it out and injected it into Ellie's outer mid thigh. Her wheezing lessened but I picked her up in my arms. "We need to go to the hospital."

"Get in my car, well go faster." James shouted pulling his car keys from his back pockets. "Mamrie stay with Victoria, I'm going to take your mom and Edward to the hospital."

"Mom.." Mamrie whimpered

"I'll be back Mamrie, stay here I promise to you I'll be back." I climbed into the back seat with Edward and held Elli in my arms. The entire drive was silent as Ellie reached her little hands up and played with my long hair, her face stayed neutral and you could hear her wheezing. When we pulled up to the hospital we ran inside and James saw a doctor and explained what happened. He took Ellie from me and said he would be back for me in a few minutes.

"Bella," Edward touched my arm "I had no idea, I didn't even know she was allergic." Instead of scolding him I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him.

"it's not your fault Edward, I should have told you she was allergic." I looked up at him "You did nothing wrong, I made a careless mistake and didn't tell you a vital thing about Ellie's health. I'm sorry."

He took my face in his hands "Hey stop, let's just stop apologizing and wait for Ellie, we both should have done more but we didn't." I leaned my head on his chest "Has this happened before?"

"Yeah twice, once when I first found out she was allergic and one about a year ago. It's scary, it makes my heart stop beating every time. Our first day here and were already at the hospital."

"Guys," James looked at us "I was the one that gave her the Buckeye, it has peanut butter in it. I'm so sorry Bella, I wish I would have known this would be a completely different night."

"James it's okay, it's scary but she's usually out of here in an hour." I took his hand in mine "Thanks for driving like a race car driver to get us here, it really does mean a lot to me." We all sat in the waiting area for a good forty minutes until nurse came to tell us we could go back and see Ellie. She was smiling and sucking her thumb when we walked in the room. "Hey Princess," I picked Ellie up and hugged her to my chest.

"She didn't need a second injection." The doctor smiled at me "She's a tough little girl, here are two more pens just in case another reaction occurs. Let me know if I can do anything to help." Once the doctor left Ellie reached up for Edward and he took her in his arms.

"Let's go back and get Mamrie and I'll have Victoria pack up some food for you guys." The whole ride was in silence, Ellie had fallen asleep, and when we returned to Edward's I realized he still hadn't spoken.

"Edward do you wanna to tuck Ellie in?" Mamrie had already gone into her room and I would just peak my head in and say goodnight. "Edward please relax," I handed him Ellie "just change her into the princess nightgown and tuck her in." I walked into Mamrie's room and she was climbing into bed. "Night beautiful."

"Night mom, and make sure Edward knows that it's my fault Ellie ate the Buckeye, I wasn't paying attention." I walked over to Mamrie and kissed her on the head.

"It was no ones fault, it was an accident and accident's happen. Now go to sleep and we'll plan something fun tomorrow." As I walked out of Mamrie's room Edward walked out of Ellie's. "Edward stop," I walked over and placed a hand on his chest. "no more apologizing, it was an accident."

"I know, I just feel guilty that's all." Edward took a deep breath. "I'm gonna head to bed, see you in the morning Bells." He gave me a little pat on the shoulder and walked past me.

**Edward**

I woke up around seven and couldn't fall back asleep. I was on my second attempt at falling asleep when I heard a giggle from outside my door. I slowly got out of bed and opened my door, Ellie and Mamrie were sitting on the floor playing with one of Ellie's stuffed animals. "What are you guys doing?"

"We wanna make breakfast for mom," Mamrie smiled "we make it today because then we sleep in tomorrow."

"Why do you sleep in tomorrow?" I asked leaning against the door frame.

"Tomorrow is mommy's birthday." Ellie smiled up at me. I knelt down so I was eye level with them "We make pancake Edward?"

"Yeah we'll make pancakes," I picked Ellie up and Mamrie led the way into the kitchen. I let the kids stir while I added the correct ingredients, and even let Mamrie flip one of the chocolate chip pancakes. "What time does you mom get up?"

"When she smells the food." Mamrie smiled as she set the bacon on the table with the pancakes. "Thanks for helping us, sometimes Alice will help us but you're helpful too."

"Eddie helpful," Ellie said as she rested in my arms "I want juicy." I hesitated at first and Mamrie noticed.

"There are not peanuts in her grape juice." Mamrie smiled "Go ahead I'm going to go wake mom up." I grabbed Ellie's zippy cup and poured her some juice, she happily took it from me and rested her head on my shoulder. I heard a gasp and saw Bella in the doorway with a hand covering her mouth.

"Happy earlier birthday breakfast," I smiled and we all sat at the table "I hope you like it. I'm not the best cook but I think between the three of us we managed eatable pancakes."

Bella's eyes had filled with tears "This is perfect Edward thank you." Mamrie smiled and winked at me and Ellie had already started devouring a pancakes. While we ate I questioned Bella.

"So why the breakfast the day before?"

"Because I would always get scheduled the night shift the day before my birthday, so when I got home at eight I would sleep in so when I woke up it would be lunch." Bella grabbed some strawberries I had cut and set them on her plate.

"Mom likes breakfast better than lunch, she says it makes her happier." Mamrie said. Once breakfast was finished Bella and I stood side by side at the sink washing dishes.

"So since tomorrow is your birthday how about I take you out for a birthday dinner?" I suggested.

"Yeah that would be fine, the girls don't like Mexi-"

"I meant just you and I." I said interrupting her "There is this bar in town, and it's really nice. Well I go there a lot so the beer is cheaper and plus it's pretty good bar food."

"That would be nice," she blushed "I haven't been out to eat without the kids in awhile. The question is who is going to watch them?"

"Victoria doesn't do bars, so she would watch them. Plus she has Elise tomorrow so the kids could get to know one another better and play. Does that sound like a good plan to you?"

"That sounds perfect Edward." She reached up on her tip toes and kissed my cheek "Thanks for breakfast."

**OOO**

"Can I ask you a question?" Mamrie said while we sat by the bunny pen and she held her tiny black bunny. "Why are you so nice to us?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Mom doesn't like to believe it but everyone in town owns that Ellie is Mayor Benton's sons daughter, they just don't speak about it. That's why moms mostly just friends with your family, no one likes her." Mamrie stared down at her bunny "I love mom, and I don't think anything is wrong with her but it makes me sad when kids at my school call her mean names."

"What do they call her?"

"Whore," Mamrie whispered "I hear her cry sometimes when she gets home from work. I know something happened at work but I don't ask."

"Mamrie I'm nice to you because that is how people should act. It doesn't matter if you and Ellie have two different dads, you two are still special. It shouldn't matter who your fathers are your mom is still a person. I knew your mom when she was in high school and yeah she was a little different but she was just as sweet as she was then."

"You like her don't you," Mamrie smiled "my mom. You have a crush on her, I could tell by the way you look at her sometimes." Damn, even a ten year old knew what I was feeling. "It's okay, I give you permission to have a crush on her."

"I'll keep that in mind." I laughed. Mamrie kissed the top of her bunnies head and set him back in the pen.

"I wish we never had to go home, I like it here." Mamrie brushed her pants off and stood. "Thanks for helping me with Harry, Edward. I'll tell Ellie to come out and feed Percy." As Mamrie walked away I realized I had the same feelings she had, I didn't want them to move back to Texas either.

**XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next Chapter, which I am working on now, is going to be much longer. Enjoy**

**Chapter 4**

**Bella**

Ever have I seen someone take to my kids as Edward has taken to Mamrie and Ellie. I watched from the kitchen window as Ellie held Edward's hand as they walked back from feeding her bunny. Usually on my birthday the kids and I would sleep in, but not this year. I woke up around eight to the sounds of laughing and found Mamrie, Ellie and Edward all sitting in the kitchen. I had received flowers from Edward and a picture of Mamrie and Ellie. The back door opened and Ellie ran over to me "I fed Percy."

"She also proceeded to pick up each bunny and sniff them, is that normal?" Edward asked. I looked down at Ellie and she smiled up at me, nothing about that little girl was normal.

"She's just different, plus she loves animals so I guess that doesn't surprise me." I laughed. "For tonight what should I wear to the bar? Would jeans and a nice shirt be okay?"

"It's your birthday today Bella, we can do whatever you like. We'll probably leave around eight, and drop the girls off at Victoria and James' house." I nodded and played with the top of Ellie's hair as she wrapped her arms around my left leg. I looked at the clock, it was almost five.

"I'll give the Ellie a bath before we leave and tell Mamrie to shower as well. That way they an go in their pajama's so if they fall asleep they'll be comfortable." I picked Ellie up. "Thanks again for tonight."

"It's my pleasure birthday girl." Edward smiled before disappearing into his bedroom. I grabbed Ellie and gave her a quick bath in which bubbles filled to the top and she made a bubble mustache. After giving Ellie a bath I told Mamrie to take a shower, while I curled my hair .

"You look pretty," Ellie smiled swinging her feet back and forth as she sat on the toilet. "you coming home right mommy?" I applied a little makeup and sprayed my hair.

"Of course I'm coming home. I'll just be late, you might even sleep at Victoria's." Ellie just smiled "How about you help me chose what to wear?" I held out my hand and we walked into my room, Mamrie walked inane sat on the bed. After throwing half my wardrobe on the bed I finally settled on a loose white tank, dark blue skinny jeans and short platform boots.

"You look nice," Mamrie said pulling on her Ugg boots.

I heard Edward's voice "Let's go!" I grabbed Ellie and the three of us headed for the front door, once in the car Edward turned and looked at me "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," I blushed. We pulled up to Victoria's and I walked the kids to her door. "if Ellie isn't asleep by nine just walk around and bounce her gently, she falls asleep like that."

"Got it," Victoria smiled "have fun tonight. I know Edward planned something good for tonight." I thanked Victoria and kissed both the kids. When I got back in the car Edward smiled.

"You're a good mom you know that?" He turned onto the road and it took us about five minutes until we pulled up to a bar "It's called Henry's, it's just a local place." Usually at bars the noise is so loud you can hear it from outside but it was silent, I pushed the door open.

"Surprise!" The room erupted in screams. That's when I noticed Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle. A few other people in the bar just visiting for a normal night played along.

"Edward," I looked up at him and he smiled "you're honestly so amazing." I skipped over to the Cullen's and wrapped hem in a big hug. After greeting all the Cullen's we all turned towards the bartender.

"And how old will you be turning?" The bartender smiled. He was a man in his early late thirties and he had a gentle look about him.

"Twenty-six." Alice smiled kissing my cheek. The bartender laid out twenty six shots in a row.

"Alright everyone, you know what to do start laying the cash down." The bartender smiled and filled up the shots with vodka. Every shot had money under it, the tenth shot had multiple twenties, the twentieth shot had fifties and the twenty-sixth had hundreds. "Someones going to be making some money tonight"

"You bet," I winked and took the first shot.

**Edward**

Bella had made it to her sixth shot and that's when everyone noticed she was starting to act weird. "What are we even watching right now?" Emmett laughed as we watched Bella, Rosalie, Alice and my mom all dance together at the bar. It was rearing towards midnight and the bar was getting packed. "Who knew Bella was such a drinker.

We watched at she walked up to the bar and downed two more shots, earning two high fives from strangers sitting at the bar. "Edward!" Bella shouted and skipped over to me, when she stopped in front of me she started to sway. "This is soooo much fun!" Emmett and Jasper couldn't control their laughter while Carlisle chuckled quietly.

"I'm glad you're having fun," I grabbed my beer and took a sip "you sure you're okay? Looking a little wobbly there, can you stand up?" Bella placed her hands on her hips.

"Are you making fun of me." Bella tried to look serious but she kept swaying back and forth that it was hard to take her seriously, when a smile cracked on my face she huffed and turned to go back to Alice, Rosalie and my mom.

"When you going to ask that girl on a proper date?" My dad asked when he noticed me watching Bella. "It's not hard to tell that you like her?"

"Mamrie said the same thing," I mumbled "I don't know, Bella has sworn off dating and what's the point if that's the case."

"Nothing hurts to try," Jasper said "I mean she obviously still has a tiny thing for you. She defiantly had a thing for you back in the day, just see what happens if you ask her."

"Pussy," Emmett coughed and I punched him in the shoulder. I looked over and Alice had her arm around Bella ask they walked over towards us, Bella was laughing but Alice looked tired. "Drunk off her feet."

"Emmett be nice," Rosalie smiled "it's the first time she's been out without the kids in awhile." Alice handed Bella to me and I wrapped my arm around her waist. "Emmett go pay the tab." Emmett grumbled but did as Rosalie said. I picked Bella up and carried her out to my car as everyone followed.

"Tell Bella we'll be over tomorrow before we head back okay?" Alice whispered as I set a sleeping Bella in my truck. "She's going to throw up, it's inevitable." I said goodbye to everyone and drove home, Bella stirred when I pulled into the driveway.

"Edward my head hurts," Bella whimpered. I walked around the car and picked her up, she rested her head on my shoulder "if I get sick would you still give me a birthday kiss."

"Bella," I set her down once we got inside the house "you're very drunk and talking-" I was cut off when she reached up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to mine. She tasted of beer and vodka, and it took everything in me to push her away. "Bella you're not thinking straight."

Her face dropped and her eyes filled with tears. "I love you thought." A minute went by and I didn't say anything. "I'm sorry-" her hands flew to her mouth and she ran to the bathroom. Five seconds later I could hear her emptying her stomach into the toilet.

**Bella**

I don't think I've ever had a headache this bad since I was in high school. I rolled to the side of the bed and my stomached turned, I think I was close to death. I heard giggle and voices in the kitchen so I took a deep breath and pulled myself out of bed. When I opened the door the light hurt my eyes and all I wanted to do was curl back in bed. "Mommy," Ellie ran over and threw herself at my legs. I stumbled back little and pat the top of her head.

"Hey Ellie come help Mamrie finish the sandwiches," Edward said walking over and detaching Ellie from my legs. "How are you feelings?"

"Like I just got hit by a truck, what time is it?" I mumbled

"One in the afternoon, the whole family came by around ten to see you but you were still asleep. They dropped gifts off, their flight was at noon." I groaned, I wanted to see them again.

"You drank a lot last night, do you happen to remember anything?" I shook my head no. "Well why don't you come in here, I just told the girls you weren't feeling well. After I make you some eggs and toast we should probably talk about last night." Oh god, what did I do? Edward didn't look his normal happy self, did I throw up in his car? He worked in the kitchen silently while I chatted with Mamrie and Ellie about their sleepover at Victoria's. Once I was finished I followed Edward onto the front porch.

"You're mad," I said "so whatever it is that I did I'm going to apologize right now." Edward ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Bella I'm not mad just I want the truth from you. Do you have feelings for me?" My heart started beating fast, what did I do last night. "Bella you kissed me last night and told me you loved me."

My mouth dropped open, what the fuck. This is probably the reason I don't drink a lot because the truth comes out, I could see it in his face though, he didn't feel the same way. Play it off Bella, who cares what Edward thinks. "I was drunk Edward, come on. People do and say the craziest things when they're drunk."

"So there are no feelings there at all?"

"No."

"Alright." Edward looked more pissed than I'd ever seen him. "I have work to do in the barn." I watched Edward walk out to the barn and felt bad, I did love Edward but I couldn't tell him. Every guy that I have ever dated just ended up leaving me, or turned into a complete douche. I didn't want that to happen. So I'd just keep the fact that I loved him to myself.

**XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm not going to lie this has to be my favorite chapter. Enjoy, and thanks for the awesome review. **

**Chapter 5**

**Bella**

Why was everything so complicated. I watched Edward walk into the barn and in my heart I felt empty. Why did he look so angry. I went back inside, brushed my teeth and changed into sweats. "Mamrie watch Ellie, I have to go talk to Edward in the barn." I said slipping my feet into sandals and jogging out to the barn. The doors were open so I stepped inside, Edward had his shirt off and was shoveling hay into one of the horses stalls. "Edward."

He stopped and looked at me. "What? I have work to do today I can't be bothered."

"Don't," I said stepping forward "don't shut me out. You're the one person I thought would never do that." He huffed and set the shovel on the side of the stall. "Why are you so angry?"

"I'm not angry," Edward said raising his voice "I'm frustrated Bella. I'm not afraid to admit to you that I have feeling for you, but the fact that you can't is kind of annoying. Don't act like you don't feel something between us."

"It's complicated okay."

"Nothing is complicated goddammit, you fucking kiss me and tell me you love me and you scratch it off as a drunken mistake." He moved forward "I like you Bella, and in time trust me I have a strong feeling I'll grow to love you but it's not going to happen if you don't give us a chance."

"I've been hurt so many times Edward, I just don't want anyone to hurt me anymore." I could feel the tears building "I don't want anyone to hurt my kids." He moved forward with lightening speed and closed the distance between us, he took my face in his hands.

"I can promise you, with everything in this world that I would never do anything to hurt you or those precious kids. Do you understand me?" The pad of his thumb pressed away a tear falling down my cheek.

"I-" He moved in closer brushing his lips against mine. I gripped the front of his shirt and pulled myself up and pressed my lips against his. It felt different than any other person that I've kissed, it felt passionate and free and everything that I ever wanted, but was ended short when I heard Ellie shout "Mommy!" I broke away and felt the heat on my cheeks.

"I've got to go." I mumbled and rushed back to the house. Ellie stood on the front porch with her thumb in her mouth "What is it El?" I knelt down in front of her and looked at her tiny face.

"I miss you," she giggled playfully "wanna watch movie with May?" I nodded a yes and she dragged me into the house and cuddled up under a blanket with Mamrie and Ellie was a perfect spot for me. We watched Tangled and sang along, and Edward was still outside when the movie ended.

"Where's Edward?" Mamrie asked "I want to see if he'll let me brush one of the horses today."

"Edward's really busy today honey, why don't we go into town and go shopping or something." I suggest and Mamrie smiled, she loved shopping. I took a warm shower and changed into leggings and an oversized University shirt. "I'm going to go ask Edward if I can use his car since he's using his truck." I told Mamrie and Ellie to wait by his truck. When I walked into the barn Edward was brushing down a horse. "The girls and I are going to go into town for a little, do you mind if we use your SUV?" Edward tossed his keys to me. "If you want to come-" I was cut off when his cell phone rang.

I sighed and turned back around hoping that when we came back in was in a better mood.

**Edward**

"I just don't get why there's a stick up your ass?" James laughed and fed one of the horses a piece of apple. "I mean she kissed you again, what's the issue?" Bo, James' partner laughed.

"Women, thank god I'm married and Collins was not up and down as Bella is." Bo married his wife, Collins, right out of high school and have been happily married ever since.

"I just need her to define what's going on, I just want her to want something between us as much as I do. It can't be one sided, if she doesn't want anything then that's just how it'll be." I told them.

"Then you can start banging Abby again so she'll shut up about how much she misses you." Bo said taking an apple and taking a bite out of it. "I swear that girl get's more attached than a Koala."

James laughed "Be nice. What about taking her on a nice date or something, a movie? Victoria loves when I take her to the movies, she finds her romantic." I smiled, James had one heck of a woman and he knew it. "Talk to her tonight, I don't know. You should really get a woman's opinion."

"Hey we still have poker night right?" Bo asked "I need to win back the money I lost last week."

"You suck at poker," I smiled leading Comet back into his stall "I guess I could talk to her before I leave tonight." I leaned against Comet's stall door. I heard my SUV rumble into the driveway. Bo and James both smiled "Get the hell out," I laughed shoving them out of the barn. Ellie ran towards me and I picked her up in my arms "What is this?" I asks pointing to her stuffed bunny.

"It's Percy," Ellie smiled "Percy number two." Bo and James smiled. I waved goodbye to them both and carried Ellie to the porch where Mamrie and Bella stood. "MayMay get animal too!"

Mamrie held up her stuffed horse "Isn't it pretty, mom said it kind of looked like Comet, don't you think?" I nodded and ruffed her hair.

"Did you get anything else?" I asked eyeing the bags in Bella's hands.

"Just some clothes for the girls," Bella mumbled "I'm going to make pasta for dinner is that okay with you?"

"Actually I have poker night with some of my guys friends tonight so I won't be eating here tonight, we usually just order pizza and get beer." She looked sad and a bit defeated.

"It's cool, we'll have a girls night." Bella looked down at the girls and smiled. I followed them into the house and when the girls went into their bedroom that was my chance. "Hey Bells," I grabbed her arm "about this morning in the barn."

"Don't, please don't say you regret it now." I pulled her closer.

"I would never do anything that I would regret." I leaned down and kissed her slowly "What do you want Bella, tell me right now what to do you to happen between us."

"I want..I want this." she leaned up and kissed me "I want to try...with us." I smiled and leaned down to kiss her one last time.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to take you out. A movie, I've heard girls enjoy going to movies." That made her giggle. I took Bella's face in my hands and kissed her nose "Then maybe dinner, and then we're going to drive back and park in the front yard and make out in the car like teenagers."

"Only on one condition, I get to pick the movie." I groaned. "I promise it'll be something good." I nodded and she wrapped her arms around my waist "This is going to take me awhile for me to get used to. Dating again."

"We'll take it slow Bella, I'm not going to rush you into anything." I looked at the clock above the stove. "I do need to get going though, poker night always gets really rowdy." I went and washed up and found Bella working on dinner in the kitchen. "I should be back by ten, but then I might stay at Bo's because it lives an hour away." I kissed her cheek. This day had gone from complete shit to pretty damn good.

**Bella**

"I love Edward but I miss dinners when it's just the three of us." Mamrie smiled taking a breadstick. "It's so much fun here, I wish he had a pool." I shook my head and smiled.

"There's a public pool we could go to tomorrow. Plus he does have a sprinkler or we could get a slip-n-slide, those are only like thirty dollars." I looked at Ellie as she struggled with her fork. "Here," I helped her stab the noodle and fed it to her.

"I made a friend, at Miss. Victoria's. Her neighbor has a daughter my age, her name is Amy she's super nice and said we can hangout next time I'm at Victoria's." I smiled, Mamrie loved making new friends. We finished dinner and all cuddled up on the coach and turned on the television. I kind of missed Edward, it felt weird to miss someone other than my kids. It felt different, I kind of liked it.

The three of us ended up dozing off and at about two I slowly opened my eyes, Mamrie was asleep to my left and Ellie on my right. My phone was in front of me, a text from Edward saying he was staying at his friends and five missed calls from Alice. I slowly got up and walked outside to call Alice, she answered on the third ring. "Bella what the hell I've been calling you for two hours."

"Sorry I fell asleep watching television with the girls. What's wrong you sound like you've been crying?" I was starting to feel nervous. "Alice seriously what's wrong."

"Bella you need to get on a plane, I booked you for a flight for four with the girls." Alice rambled.

"Alice STOP!" I was starting to tear up "What's going on?"

"It's you dad Bella, he had a heart attack at work. It was so scary, I went to bring him lunch and he just collapsed." Alice started crying and I felt tears falling down my face.

"I-I'm coming," I rushed back into the house and grabbed the keys to the SUV. "I'll call you when I get to the airport." I shook Mamrie awake and picked Ellie up into my arms.

"What's wrong?" Mamrie asked rubbing at her eyes "Why are you crying?"

"We have to fly back to Texas, Grandpa Charlie had a heart attack." Mamrie's face fell and her eyes filled with tears "Don't cry Mamrie, he's going to be fine let's go." I don't think I've ever driven that fast in my entire life, my heart was beating a million miles a minute and once we got to the airport and bored the plane is when I quickly called Alice. "We're taking off in five minutes, are you with him?"

"They're only letting family back, Carlisle flew from Tennessee to California with my mom right after your party. He's not here to let us go back." I buried my face in my hands. "Bella I'm so sorry."

"I should have never left, this was a terrible idea Alice." I sniffled. "I can't lose him, my mother hates me I won't have anyone if I don't have him."

"I won't leave the hospital until you get here, I'll have Rosalie pick you up at the airport. Where is Edward?" Holy shit, I haven't even talked to him. "I tried calling him once but he didn't answer."

"He's at Bo's house for poker night, he slept there he wasn't home with me. I'll call him when we land my phone is about to die and the flight attendant is eyeing me."

"I'll be here when you get here." We disconnected and I rested back against the seat.

**OOO**

The ride from the airport to the hospital was the completely horrible. Rosalie tried to talk to me but I wanted to stay quiet, I needed to see my dad. "I'll take the girls home with me and that way Mamrie can be with Hannah." I thanked her and ran into the hospital, when I saw Alice I sprinted at her and threw my arms around her shoulders.

"He's in room 134," Alice pushed me in the direction "go I'll be here until you get back." I jogged in that direction and ran into the room and saw my dad lying on the bed. I broke down crying when I saw him, he ushered me over and I sat on the bed.

"Don't you dare cry about me." Charlie said taking my hand in his "This happens to people all the time, it thought it could get me but it was wrong." I wiped my eyes and chuckled.

"Dad stop, this is serious." I wiped at my eyes "You could have died, don't you understand how scary that is?" He moved over and patted the empty spot next to him. I laid down next to him. "What did the doctors say?"

"I'm in here for three days, maybe four. Bedrest for maybe a day and then little activity, pace myself, walk up and down my steps as activity. The boring shit basically."

"You also need to walk everyday and maybe once you feel stronger you can start doing household chores, I'll move in with you for a little with the girls." I looked up at him "I'm not losing you dad."

"Sometimes having a nurse for a daughter is a real pain in the ass." He laughed "I'm not letting you live with me for more than a week, I know you're on this vacation with Edward Cullen."

"It doesn't matter you're my dad." He kissed the top of my head.

"I need my rest, and now that you know I'm still kicking I want you to go back with Alice or whoever and get some rest. You look kind of like crap." I gently nudged him. "Seriously Bella, go right now. We've spent way to much time talking and I need my rest, doctors orders." I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I'm coming back tomorrow dad." I closed his room door and stood there for a second. It scared me, I could have lost my dad and that hit me hard. I started crying and leaned against the wall.

"Bella." I tuned and saw Edward at the end of the hall way. Without thinking I ran towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck and cried, I needed him here. My father and Edward.

**XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I laid in Alice's guest bedroom and stared at the ceiling. It was close to ten in the morning and I had only been able to sleep for an hour. There was a soft knock on my door and Edward's head popped in. "Come lay with me please," I whispered and moved over to make room for him. Edward laid down and I cuddled up against his side.

"How are you feeling?" He gentle rubbed up and down my back.

"I'm tired and anxious. I just want my dad to be home, I know he's okay I just won't feel better until he's home." I looked up at him "Thank you for coming here, I'm sorry I never called you."

"It's fine don't even worry about it. All that matters is that your dad is okay. How long are you going to stay with him once he get's out of the hospital?"

"A week I think, he doesn't want me longer than that. I'm sorry that my vacation with you is getting cut short, I probably won't have more than maybe two weeks with you after this."

Edward shifted so we both laid facing each other "I don't care if we had a day, a week or a month together, I just want you back in my house. Having your stuff there and not you, it's not easy."

"I'm coming back," I said taking his face in my hands "when do you have to go back?"

"Tonight," I frowned "It's going to suck but think about how much time you'll get with you dad."

"I know but we never got to go on that movie date, and go to dinner or even make out in the front yard like teenagers. Can we still do that when I get back, I'll even let you pick the movie."

"Mommy," Ellie walked into the room rubbing her eyes "can I lay with you?" I helped Ellie onto the bed and she laid between Edward and I. "Whatcha doing in here Eddie?"

"I'm just cheering in your mom up, what are you doing in here." He said tapping her nose.

"I just want to lay with mommy, cuddle time." Ellie moved closer to me and I wrapped my arms around here. "Wanna cuddle Eddie, we can all cuddle." Edward smiled and moved a little closer. "You staying with us?"

"No I have to go back home," Ellie's face dropped "but you're going to come back to Tennessee it'll just be awhile." Ellie huffed and crossed her little arms over her chest.

"Hey no pouting," I said kissing Ellie's cute little cheek "we'll see Edward in no time and we'll call him so you can talk to him." We heard pots and pans banging downstairs. "We should probably go down, plus I'm starving." Edward carried Ellie downstairs and I followed, Mamrie sat at the island while Alice moved around cooking.

"She's going crazy," Jasper smiled sitting next to Mamrie "she hasn't stop moving since she woke up." Eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast all sat on the counter. "Hope you're hungry." We all sat around the table and Jasper dragged Alice to sit down and the table was silent.

"Are you okay?" I leaned over and asked Alice.

"I need to talk to you later," Alice whispered. Mamrie sat on the other side of me and leaned in to my side. I wrapped my arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"You okay sweetie, you can see grandpa today." I told her and she smiled. Once breakfast was finished Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me up to her bedroom. "Geez Alice have you been working out?" I rubbed my arm.

"I think I'm pregnant." She blurted out

"Have you taken a test yet?" She shook her head "Well what are you waiting for?"

"You," Alice whispered "I was with you both times you found out you were pregnant. I thought you should be with me, plus I'm really nervous."

"Okay do you have a test." she nodded "Then let's go," I ushered her into the bathroom. Alice grabbed the test and stared at it. "Alice take the freaking test come on, it's not going to bite you." I turned by back at she peed and then sat on the counter waiting.

"Jasper and I haven't really talked about having kids. He'll be excited if I am pregnant right?"

"Of course, it's Jasper he get's excited about everything." I smiled "Check the test Alice." She shook her head "Alice check the test!" When she didn't move I leaned over and smiled. "Congratulations."

"Don't say anything, I wanna go to the doctors first and then I'll tell him myself okay?" I agreed with her that I'd keep my mouth shut. "Okay you need to go see your dad and take the girls."

I drove to the hospital and watched as the girls jumped on Charlies bed and hugged him. "When are you getting out of here?" Mamrie asked laying down next to Charlie.

"Two more days," Charlie smiled "then I can go home with Leah." That stopped me.

"Whose Leah?" I asked.

"A nurse here, who happens to have been living with me for the past couple of weeks." He blushed "She's my girlfriend Bella, damn I'm not that old that I can't date."

"I'm so confused why did you not tell me this yesterday."

"You were hysterical yesterday, I just wanted you to relax I was planning on telling you today and I did." He smiled "She should be here soon, she works at the hospital closer to me but I told her to come up."

I pulled a chair closer to his bed and sat down. "So you don't want me to move in with you for a week? Because I can, the girls would love it."

"Love you," Ellie said kissing Charlie's cheek.

"I love you too Ellie and no Bella, she's going to be there for me. She took off so she'll be able to help me, she's a great nurse but not as good as you." I smiled. "Bella go back to Tennessee, I'll call you everyday if that make you feel better."

"I don't think you realized how scared I was when I heard you had a heart attack dad, I thought I'd lost you." I took a deep breath so the tears wouldn't fall "Promise me you'll take it easy, and don't stress yourself."

"I promise." We stayed with my dad for three hours, and had met Leah. She was two years younger than him and probably one of the nicest ladies I had ever met. She promised to call me and inform me if anything went wrong with my dad.

"I'm gonna leave tonight," I said kissing my dads cheek "remember to call me." I hugged Leah and the girls and I walked back to the car.

"Are we going back to Edward's tonight mom?" Mamrie asked. "Because I didn't feed Harry, what if something happens to him?"

"I think he'll be fine but yes we're going back. We have to just tell Edward, hopefully we can get one the same flight as him." When we got to Alice's the whole house was silent except for the quiet murmur in kitchen.

"Hey Edward," Mamrie smiled when she saw him "guess what?"

"What?" Edward said with a mouthful of sandwich.

"We're going back to Tennessee with you tonight!" Mamrie told him. Ellie yanked on Edward's pant leg, signaling him to hold her. I looked at Alice who was smiling at she watched Edward pick Ellie up all while paying attention to Mamrie.

"My dad's girlfriend is a nurse, Chiefs orders was to go back to Tennessee tonight." I shrugged "Look's like we're going back earlier than we thought." Edward held out his arm and I walked over and hugged him. I grabbed the sandwich out of Edward's hand and took a bite. "Very good sandwich." I smiled and he kissed me.

A book dropped and we all looked at Alice. "Sorry I was just.." She looked at Edward and I and smiled "Nothing, I've got to go get something." Alice walked off and I laughed.

**Edward**

Taking a three year old on a two hour flight sounds like a piece of cake but it wasn't. "I thought you said she was calm on the way down to Texas?" I asked Bella as Ellie climbed onto my lap and smushed my face together with her tiny hands.

"She was sleeping last time," Bella yawned "she'll crash don't worry. Her little sugar high can only last so long." She rested her head on my shoulder. "Ellie stop squishing Edward's face."

"He's so squishy!" She raised her voice and smiled "Squishy Eddie!"

"Ellie," I took her hands and rested them at her sides "you need to rest, it's almost ten and you need to sleep." Ellie just stared at me with wide eyes. "Alright Bella she's all you." I picked Ellie up and set her in Bella's lap. Mamrie sat on the other side of Bella passed out.

"Ellie belly," Bella whispered to Ellie and rocked her in her lap. By the time we landed Ellie was passed out with Mamrie. The ride home Bella had fallen asleep and when we arrived back at the ranch and I carried all the girls in one at a time.

**OOO**

"Bunnies, bunnies, bunnies," Ellie sang and skipped as we went to feed her bunny. I had woken up at six and barely gotten any sleep. "bunnies, bunnies, bunnies."

"Ellie," I groaned rubbing my forehead "please stop singing." She kept silent until we got to the bunny pen.

"Oh Percy!" Ellie shrieked and picked him up to smell him "You're so cute." I watched at she feed him and brushed him. "I want tiny bunnies Eddie."

"Well you can't have tiny bunnies, that will take months and you're only stay for a few more weeks." Ellie set Percy down in the pen. "What's wrong?"

"I want to stay here." Ellie smiled. Max trotted into the barn and sat down next to Ellie's feet. "Maybe we can stay here, and I go to school here."

"Ellie," Bella walked into the barn and knelt down next to her "I thought I told you that you couldn't play with Percy until your room was clean. There are toys everywhere missy."

Ellie pointed at Edward "Tis' his fault mommy, he bring me out." Bella looked at me and I held out my hands in defense.

"I had no idea her room was messy." I told Bella "Ellie go clean your room then we'll come back out and play." Ellie sighed and waddled her little way back to the house. I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her onto my lap. "How are you this morning?"

"Good, I just got off the phone with my dad they're letting me go home tomorrow, he said he's feeling good." She wrapped her arms around my neck. "So about that movie night."

"Here's what I think we should do tonight, there is this firework show down in the square tonight so I thought we could take the girls then bring them home and then make out on the couch like teenagers."

"That would be a little more comfortable than the truck."

"Has Mamrie or Ellie said anything? Like about us, I know they saw us kiss at Alice's so I'm just curious."

"Mamrie and I chatted this morning in her room, she said she doesn't really care. If I'm happy she's happy, she says that about every guy I've been with but this time it was different. She really likes you, and knows you make me very happy."

"And Ellie?"

"She worships you, I don't think she really minds." She kissed my cheek "Thank you for being kind to them."

"I wouldn't be anything less." I kissed her cheek and padded her butt "You've got to move though because I have work to do." She gave me a big kissed and hopped off my lap, I was one lucky guy.

**Bella**

After I made dinner I changed the girls into sweats and waited while Edward locked the barn up. When I was about to walk outside I noticed an SUV had pulled in the driveway and two men get out and approach Edward. "Mom can we leave? Amy is going to be there and she said I could sit with her." Mamrie told me. I looked out the window again and the two men were making their way back to the car.

"Yeah come on." Ellie and Mamrie raced outside and jumped into Edward's truck. "Who was that?" I asked as we drove into town.

"Two agent's that I used to work with. They want me to come back." He made a left.

"Come back?"

"Yeah, kind of like a consultant I guess. They want me to come back for awhile, I loved work for the FBI."

"So are you going to take it?" I asked shifting in my seat.

Edward shrugged and parked the car. "I'm thinking about it, don't get me wrong working on my farm is amazing but I do miss work sometimes. And when I ended things with them I told them if they ever needed me to come back I would."

"When would they want to back? Like next year maybe?"

"Two or weeks or so, maybe less I'm not sure."

I nodded and felt tears blurring my vision. This is exactly what I didn't want, to start something and end it. "Got it, that sounds nice." I got out of his truck and helped Ellie out. "Mamrie want to find Amy?"

"Yeah!" Mamrie grabbed my hand and we searched amongst the crowd until Mamrie spotted a red headed girl. "Hey Amy," Mamrie smiled standing with her friend and chatting. I picked Ellie up and pointed up at the sky.

"Look at all the stars sweetie," Ellie craned her next and looked up. I felt Edward next to me and he bumped my hip. "Stop Edward."

"Stop what, what's wrong you were completely fine what happened."

"You," I told him "You leaving in two weeks or less. I'm here because of you, if you're going to go do this FBI thing then I'm going back to Texas. I'm not going to sit in your empty house without you."

"Hey," He wrapped an arm around my waist a pulled me closer. I switched Ellie to my other hip "I'm not even sure if I'm taking this job. Yeah I love the FBI but I want to be here with you even more."

"I'm sorry, if you really love the FBI then go I shouldn't be stopping you I should be encouraging you." I kissed the base if his neck "I'm being selfish, I'm sorry I don't want to sound like a brat."

"It's kind of hot." Edward winked "I'm not leaving you Bella, don't freak out. I'm always going to be here."

**XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Short Chapter) Enjoy (Next ones a long one, already working on it.) Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 7**

**Bella**

Two weeks had gone by since I moved in with Edward and his house felt like home more and more everyday. Tonight Edward was hosting poker night, but Victoria was coming over to keep me company and bringing her step-daughter, Eloise. "I made taco dip," I told Edward when he walked in the door. He had gone to the corner store to grab beer.

"Sounds good," he shoved the beer into fridge "So this one cop, Garrett is coming tonight and he's bringing his girlfriend." I shrugged, this was his poker night not mine. "It's Abby."

"Abby, like the Abby you used to date? The one that threw herself into your arms like a crazy woman?" Edward nodded and rubbed his forehead "That's fine, it's not my poker night so it's whatever."

"Bella," he moved forward and wrapped his arms around my waist "if you don't want her here I'll just tell Garrett not to bring her." I shook my head "Alright." I went back to cleaning the kitchen then went into Mamrie's room and sat on the floor with her and Ellie.

"What are you two doing?" I asked looking at the poster board on the floor.

"Coloring," Mamrie told me "we found this huge paper and Edward said we could draw on it." She handed me a purple crayon "Draw with us, remember when we made that big poster for Grandpa Charlie for his birthday?"

"Yeah," I smiled "he was so happy." I looked at Ellie "What's wrong El, you're not talking?"

"I miss home, and grandpa." She sniffled and climbed into my lap.

"Ellie I told you not to say anything." Mamrie huffed "She's been like this for the past two days, I don't know what to do I even let her sleep in my bed with me." I hugged Ellie to me and kissed her head.

"You know we only have two weeks left, if you really want to leave we can early." Mamrie shrugged and Ellie nodded a yes. "Mamrie do you want to leave early?"

She sighed "I don't know, I really like it here I do. I just miss Hannah, we talk all the time on the phone but she's my best friend and it's not like she can come here. I miss grandpa too, and the other Cullen's, I love Edward but I miss everyone."

That's when it hit me, I was so shellfish. I had come to Tennessee without asking the kids, yes they might love it here but Texas was there home. It was where they wanted to be and I took it from them. "We'll leave in two days, I'll get plane tickets but I don't want you saying anything to Edward I will." I kissed both of them and walked out of the room.

I needed to find a house, and I needed to start work again. I knew Mamrie hated her school so finding her a new one would be another task. This was going to be one fucked up night.

**OOO**

"I think I might throw up." I leaned over and said to Victoria as we watched Abby sit on Garrett's lap as he played poker. She did nothing but whisper in his ear and give me dirty looks. Victoria and I sat away from the boys and in the kitchen eating.

"I can't keep watching, have you noticed she keeps looking at Edward. The fuck." Victoria said grabbing a chip.

"She does realize I am with him, and she has a boyfriend? This girl is crazy, am I going to have to fight here?" I smiled.

Victoria laughed and shook her head "Calm down crazy, you don't need to fight anyone. She's harmless...I think. I haven't seen her fight anyone...except that one time at the bar."

"I can't really fight, I was joking. The best I can do is throw my wine at her, maybe some scratches or hair pulling but that's about it."

"Oh Bella."

"Listen I need advice," I said grabbing my glass of wine "the girls want to leave. They love it here but they miss home, I texted Alice and told her I need her to find a small house for me. I have to tell Edward tonight, what should I say?"

"Wow," Victoria looked at Edward and then back at me "my advice is the truth, tell him the girls want to go home. Break it slowly, he's not going to be happy I can tell."

"You think he'll still visit? Maybe come see the kids?" I asked.

Victoria shrugged "I don't know honestly, I would say yes but then again he might be pretty hurt. Listen I'm not sure, men are as complicated as women are."

The poker game felt like it had gone on for hours when finally at eleven Victoria got Eloise and told James it was time to leave, with that everyone did. I made she the girls were sleeping and started helping Edward clean the kitchen.

"That was fun," I said washing the dishes. Edward stood next to me with a towel, drying after I washed. "I have to tell you something."

"Okay," Edward said taking the bowl I handed him.

"I was talking to the girls today and Ellie was acting weird and when I asked her what was wrong she told me she was home sick, like she wanted to go home." I turned off the sink. "Mamrie want's to go home as well."

"What are you trying to say?" He asked.

"We're leaving back to Texas in two days, they want to leave Edward I can't keep them here."

"So you're just going to go? Like that?"

"I can't keep them here, they're my kids and they come first. Plus if we're gone you can go do your FBI thing."

He threw the towel on the sink "Well I can see that your mind is made up. Have a nice flight home." He stormed off into his room and slammed the door close. I felt like shit, my heart felt like it was being squeezed and all I wanted to do was scream, but all that happened was tears. I ran over to his room and knocked on his door.

"Edward please," I sniffled "please don't do this." I leaned my head on his door "Don't hate me, you have to understand my kids-" The door opened. He stood before me, bare chest , jeans unbuttoned. "Edward please-"

I stopped when he pulled me forward and crashed his lips onto mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately letting him know how much I needed him at this moment. He lifted me into his arms and turned into his room, kicking the door shut behind him. He set me down beside the bet and looked at me as I slowly began to undress. Edward's patience didn't last long, his lips were back on mine and it was hard to kiss him and get my shirt off. Once we both were completely naked he followed me down to the bed and gently covered my body.

He settled himself between my thighs and started kissing my neck "I've dreamed about this moment," he nibbled at my earlobe "I love you Bella." I didn't say anything back. Edward kissed down the valley of my breasts then back up to my mouth. He went to reach for a condom but I stopped him, "I'm on the pill." He nodded and started pushing inside of me, his head fell to my shoulder at I whimpered at his invasion. He was huge, and I hadn't had sex in three years. It was like two odd puzzle pieces being shoved together.

We needed to slow down. "Edward please...not so fast." I gasped "I haven't had...sex.."

He froze "Bella, you have two kids."

"It's just been awhile, like three years okay?" I turned my face away, embarrassed. Edward turned my face back to him and gently, but slowly kissed my cheek, then down to my chin, the tip of my nose and then my lips.

"I don't want to hurt you okay? Just tell me if I'm hurting you, I'll stop." I nodded and moved my hips as he slid in deeper. His thrusts became steady and every roll of his hips sent him in deeper. I bit down hard on his shoulder as Edward pushed into me again. Pleasure and pain crashed inside of me and I went over the edge crying out Edward's name. He picked up his pace and pushed himself deep inside of me and groaned my name.

For long minutes I held onto him, gently kissing his neck. "I love you Edward." I whispered into his ear. He rolled over and kept me in his arms. As I rested my head on his chest realization hit me : the hardest thing was going to be leaving him.

**XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I took so long, enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

**Bella**

"You're a bitch," Alice said looking at me in disgust "I cannot believe you would do something like that." I stared down at my hands, I had just finished tell Alice who after Edward and I made love, while he was sleeping I packed the girls up and got on a plane. Without him knowing.

"Alice it was so hard, it wasn't an easy decision." I set an unpacked box of kitchen plates on my knew kitchen counter. "Do you really hate me now?"

"Yes, that's my brother and you just threw him to the curb. You slept with him and then left him, do you not see anything wrong with that?" I stayed silent "Such bullshit, I'm done Bella." She grabbed her purse and stormed out of the house. I held back the tears that threatened to spill down my face and continued to unpack all my boxes. The new house was great, two floors, four bedrooms and a nice sized back yard, my only issue was other than my kids I was once again all alone.

**A Month Later**

"Wooh!" I cheered for Mamrie as she ran to first base at her second softball game. Ellie sat on my lap clapping her hands, I looked a little ways down and the Cullen's all sat together and cheered for Hannah. They haven't spoke to me since Edward, none of them have. Not even Edward. I was thankful for the fact that Hannah and Mamrie were still best friends, she would be crushed if that friendship was ruined.

"Mommy was Aunt Ali no talk to us?" Ellie asked sitting down at my feet and playing with her dolls. I just shrugged, I haven't told the girls why the Cullen's don't speak to us anymore. Once the game was over I held Ellie's hand as we watched to the car with Mamrie.

"You did good, you managed to not get hit this time." I smiled nudging Mamrie "You don't seem happy what's wrong?"

Mamrie shrugged and climbed into the car "I don't think Hannah likes me anymore," tears were falling down her face "she didn't speak to me at the game. When I asked her a question she wouldn't answer me. What did I do mom?"

This crushed me, as a mom seeing your daughter cry over something that you had done was the worst thing possible. I wrapped my arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "It's my fault baby, I'm so sorry. It's because we left Edward, because I never said goodbye." Mamrie wiped her eyes and hiccuped "Breakfast for dinner tonight?"

"Yes," Ellie answered from the back seat smiling. When we arrived home I sent Mamrie up to shower, I gripped the edge of the counter and took a deep breath, I would not cry. I squeezed my eyes shut, another stupid mistake by me has caused my daughter to lose her best friend. "Mommy," Ellie whispered tugging on my pant leg "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I replied rubbing the top of her head and getting out the pancake mix,eggs, sausage and bread. Ellie pushed over a stool and stood next to me as I stirred the pancake mix. "Want to help?" She nodded and reached for the spoon. Mamrie walked down a few minutes later in pajamas and wet hair.

"Oh chocolate chip?" Mamrie smiled "My favorite." I finished cooking pancakes, scrambled eggs, sausage and toast and set it all on the dining room table. "Have you talked to Edward?"

I shook my head. "Let's just focus on now, like how you're going to be starting school in a month. Are you excited to be at the new school?"

"I don't know, if Hannah isn't my friend anymore than it's stupid for me to transfer. I'd rather just be home schooled now, no one ever likes me mom. At least at the new school I would of had Hannah."

"I going to school," Ellie smiled shoving eggs in her mouth. "you can come with me MayMay."

Mamrie smiled "Thanks El, but I don't think I'm going to learn much if I go to school with you." We finished dinner and dropped the empty plates into the sink. I escorted Ellie to bed and read her a princess story. After I walked into Mamrie's room, she sat on her bed staring at her wall.

"May," I said walking over and sitting down next to her "how are you feeling?" She shrugged "Maybe something is wrong and she'll be fine. You can try calling her tomorrow." She nodded to agree with me. "I love you Mamrie."

"I love you too mom." I leaned down and kissed her cheek before leaving.

**OOO**

"Bella you sure you don't want me to come down for a little?" My dad asked as I talked to him on the phone on a break at the hospital. "It will only take two hours to be there."

"No it's fine," I sighed "I made the choice to leave Edward back in Tennessee and now I have to pay the consequences." I picked at the hem of my scrub. "I just never thought they'd all stop speaking to me, like Esme."

"Yeah I know baby, I'm sorry." I took a bite of my sandwich and rested my head in my hand. "Have you talked to Edward at all?"

"No, the last I heard he'd taken the FBI job and I'm guessing he keeps in contact with his family. Dad do you think I made a mistake, leaving Edward like I did?" He stayed silent for a few minutes.

"I don't know Bella, in my head I think you did the right thing because you put your kids first. But then there is a part of me that thinks you should have put yourself first for once, you know follow your heart."

"Yeah," I rubbed a hand over my face. "well I'm off in two hours so I'm going to go. I love you and tell Leah I said hi!"

"Bye Bells, Love you too." I hung up with my dad and finished my shift. Once I got home, I paid the babysitter and relaxed with the girls on the couch. Mamrie had a game tomorrow and I could tell she was already dreading it.

"My bouncy is outside," Ellie said pointing out the living room window to her red bouncy ball "can I get it before it rains, please?" I took another look, it wasn't far, plus I would be able to see her.

"Yeah go ahead, but be quick." She jumped off the couch and raced to get her shoes on. "How are you doing?" I nudged Mamrie.

"Fine, I called Hannah and she said we'll talk at the game. She said she just has somethings to get off her chest, but at least she's talking to me. I don't know what I would have done if she never talked to me again."

"I'm sorry all this is happening, especially since you're going to the new school this year."

"It's cool, a couple of the girls from my team go there so I'll have them. I guess if Hannah doesn't want to be my friend it doesn't mean I won't have others, right?"

"That's right," I kissed the side of her head. I looked out the window and saw the red bouncy ball was still in the grass. "Did your sister come back inside?" Mamrie shrugged. I walked outside and looked around, her blue shoes were gone. "Ellie?" I shouted and walked around the house. "Ellie?!" Mamrie walked to the porch.

"Mom where's Ellie?" Mamrie shouted. I couldn't find her, she was gone.

"Mamrie call nine-one-one!"

**OOO**

"And what does your daughter look like?" A cop asked sitting in front of me. I was in shock Ellie was gone, we searched the whole neighborhood and no one had seen anything, she was missing.

"She's three and had brown hair and blue eyes, she's small for her age." I felt tears building "She was wearing her purple princess nightgown, and blue rain boots."

"Bella!" My dad walked through the door and I ran into his arms. "Shh, don't cry." I couldn't help it, a careless mistake of me letting my child go into the front yard alone had resulted in her going missing. "Where's Mamrie?"

"She's upstairs," I hiccuped. "Dad I swear I had eyes on her, she promised to come right back in." The officer behind us cleared his throat.

"I just have one more question, who is Ellie's father? We would want to check with him, just to make sure." I looked up at my dad and he nodded.

"Shawn Benton, the mayors son." The cops eyes widened.

He cursed and went on his shoulder walkie-talkie to tell another officer to come inside. The second cop walked in, he was older and had a mustache. "Hi, I'm officer McDaniel," I shook his hand "Tom what did you call me in for?"

"The little girls father is Shawn Benton," Officer McDaniel cursed, just like Tom.

"Why does it matter?" My dad asked.

"Shawn Benton has been missing for two weeks now. His father reported him missing when he didn't show up to a lunch meeting." I closed my eyes and could feel my knee's wobbling.

"You don't think he took her do you?" I asked "He's a drunk, who knows what he would do to her." My dad placed me in a chair and knelt in front of me.

"Breath Bella, take deep breathes." I tried to do as my dad asked but just the through of Shawn having Ellie scared me.

"Everyone is looking for your little girl," Officer McDaniel said kneeling next to my dad "we're going to find her and bring her back to you, I promise." I nodded and he patted my shoulder before leaving.

"How'd you get here so fast?" I asked my dad.

"I was already heading over when I got off the phone with you when you were at work. I wanted to surprise you, see how you were." He rubbed my arms. "We're going to find Ellie, okay?" The front door slammed open and we both looked up to see Alice. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see what the hell happened," Alice looked at me "is it true she's gone?"

"Don't speak to her Bella," My dad said blocking me "she didn't give a shit about you for the past month and now she decides to talk to you?"

"Charlie please," Alice sighed.

"Dad," I stood placing a hand on his arm "it's fine." I stepped in front of him. "She went outside for two seconds to grab her ball, I had a perfect view of her and then she was gone."

"Bella-" Alice stepped forward to hug me and I held my hands up.

"I don't want a hug from me, what I wanted was a friend a month ago but I've been alone since then and I can be alone now." I crossed my arms over my chest "You were supposed to be my best friend and be here for me, and you left."

"I'm going to go check on Mamrie," Charlie said walking past me.

"Bella you hurt my brother, you have no idea what you put him through waking up and you and the girls not being there. You don't know how much he cared about you, he loved you Bella."

"And I loved him." I shouted. "I told him that too but I couldn't stand in his way of his job and the girls needed to be back here." I said in a softer voice. "You never let me explain. You're whole family has turned against me, for the past month I've had no one but my kids to talk to. Now Hannah is mad at Mamrie and if it's because of me that's just shitty on Rosalie's part."

Alice sighed "I'm sorry Bella, what we did, shutting you out was wrong. I still want to be best friends with you, I want to be here with you through this."

"I need to think about it, okay. I think I should just be alone with my dad and Mamrie now, the cops said they were looking everywhere right now and would inform me if they found anything."

Alice nodded. "I understand, call me if you need anything." I walked Alice to the door and watched her drive away. I wanted Ellie, I wanted her home and I wanted to know where she was. I sat down on the porch steps and cried into my hands, I have never felt like such a failure, how could I not watch her. How could I not pay better attention.

A black SUV pulled into my driveway and parked, just as I stepped down from the steps the front door opened and Edward climbed out. He looked older, bags under his eyes, a full beard and a nice navy blue suit. He stared at me "Is it true?" He spoke "Is she really missing?"

Tears filled my eyes again and I nodded a _yes_. "She's gone,"

"Oh Bella," He whispered and I ran forward and threw myself in his arms. I cried against his neck as he rubbed my back, and whispered to me how everything was going to be okay. But was it?

**XOXO**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Bella**

"When did you get here?" I asked Edward as we sat in my kitchen.

"I was already on my way here and then Alice called me and told me what happened." He reached forward and took my hands in his. "What happened Bella?" I starred at our hands, I missed this.

"I was sitting with Mamrie and Ellie on the couch and Ellie asked to go outside and grab her red bouncy ball. Edward I swear I had my eye on her and I looked away for two seconds." I pulled away and rubbed my temples "I hate this."

"We're going to find her, I called a couple of guys on know at the station on my way here and they have everyone looking for her." I leaned back at looked at Edward. A month away from him and it felt like a year. His phone buzzed and he smiled when he looked at the screen.

"Your mom?"

"What? Oh no it's just my friend Anna."

"Anna?"

"Yeah, we've been talking for a few weeks, we went to high school together. She messaged me asking me about the high school reunion. Do you remember her Anna Fisher? We're meeting up this week." I nodded _yes. _He'd moved on, how was it so easy for him? Alice told me I'd crushed him and here he was with someone new, I was nothing to him.

"I think you should go Edward," I stood and walked to the door. Just as I opened it an officer was approaching my porch. "What's going on?" I met him halfway. He was out of breath and took a few deep breaths before speaking.

"We found her," another breath "she's at the hospital getting looked over." I didn't hear the rest of what he was saying because I grabbed my car keys and ran to the car. My dad and Marmie followed close behind.

"They found her?" Mamrie asked as I sped out of the driveway "Did they really find her?" I couldn't speak I just needed to see my baby.

**Edward**

I followed close behind Bella, her father and Mamrie. It was weird seeing Bella after so long, she looked amazing just as I remember but sad. When I parked my car into the parking lot I saw Bella running into the hospital. I didn't rush, they needed their time to reunite. I walked slow and turned the five minute walk into a fifteen minute walk. When I finally found out what room she was in I saw Bella sitting on the bed crying while holding Ellie.

"Eddie," Ellie smiled and reached for me. I stepped into the room and took her into my arms. "I miss you Eddie, you back here with mommy?" I heard Charlie Swan snort and Mamrie just crossed her arms over her chest.

"No sweetie I came here to find you." I kissed her cheek. There was a knock at the door and Chief of Police walked in and shook my hand. "Nice to see you again Robert."

"Like wise," Chief Robert said "Ms. Swan I want to inform you of what happened. We had set up check points at the city limits, Shawn Benton pulled up. We haven't seen him in weeks so we pulled him out of the car. Ellie was in the truck, no scratches or bruises and she said he never hurt her. We brought her here to check. The thing was he had a brief case full of pictures. They were of you Ms. Swan."

Bella covered her mouth with her hand "He's been following her?" Charlie asked. "Why has anyone not caught on to this faster?"

"We never knew, we just assumed he had already skipped town." Robert sighed "I'm sorry we didn't catch him sooner but trust me when I say he isn't getting out of jail for awhile." We thanked Robert for everything and I handed Ellie back to Bella.

"We can go home now," Bella said holding Ellie in one arm and taking Mamrie's hand in the other. I started to follow after them but Charlie stopped me with a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't think it's a good idea if you follow. I heard your conversation with Bella back at the house, if you're moving onto someone new don't drag her along. She already feels like shit for leaving you don't string her along." I watched Charlie walk away and thought about following but stayed behind.

**Bella**

It's been about three days since I got Ellie back and I haven't let her out of my sight. "Hand me the paint brush," I told Ellie as we painted Mamrie's room. Mamrie wanted her room to be light purple, so while she was away at softball practice Ellie and I were painting.

"Where's Eddie, can he help paint?" Ellie asked.

"He's busy Ellie, he has better things to do." I mumbled "Plus we're almost done." We finished the last wall and then cleaned up the floor and put the paint away. We drove to the park that Mamrie was having her practice and arrived just on time. "How was it?"

"Fine," Mamrie shrugged "but Hannah didn't talk to me. I don't care anymore I've made new friends on the team. If Hannah was my real friend she would talk to me no matter what."

"That' right," I said kissing the top of Mamrie's head and starting the car. When I pulled into the driveway I noticed Edward's big SUV.

"Edward!" Mamrie and Ellie yelled jumping out of the car and throwing themselves at him. That's what I wanted to do, wrap myself in him, kiss him but I don't think Anna would appreciate that. "Stay for dinner!" Mamrie told Edward.

"It's just pizza tonight," I said brushing by him "if you wanted to stay." Edward followed me inside with the girls and told them to go into the living room where he'd meet them in a few.

"She doesn't seem fazed at all," Edward said referring to Ellie "seems like another walk in the park."

"Yeah that's just Ellie for you. So are you going to stay for dinner, because I can order a large pizza if you want?" Edward shook his head _no_.

"I'm meeting Anna to go look at ranches here, there is a really nice one about a half hour away."

"Moving in already?" I mumbled picking at the hem of my shirt "Don't you think that's a little soon?"

"I officially got to know you for about three days and you moved in with me." Point taken.

"You're right I'm sorry," I blushed feeling embarrassed "it's none of my business whose moving in with you." I turned and reached for the phone on the counter. I heard his chair move and than his body behind me.

"I'm not moving in with her," he whispered into my ear "she's my relator." I sighed and set the phone back down and turned to face him.

"You did that on purpose."

"I just wanted to see your reaction, I figured if you questioned Anna and I moving in together than you still had feelings for me. Am I wrong Ms. Swan?" I shook my head _no_. "Than why did you leave me."

I looked up into Edward's beautiful green eyes "I was scared. I fell in love with you and then the thought of having to leave you, just the thought of that killled me. Seeing your face while we walked to the plane and then I made the decision to just leave and I hurt you even more. The girls wanted to come home, I couldn't say no."

He leaned down and rested his forehead against mine. "Bella, when you feel like this all twisted up inside you need to talk to me. I need you to stop running away from your problems."

"Where does this leave us? Are you really getting a ranch here?" He nodded _yes_ "I wanna do this again, us I wanna try again. I wanna go on a date and come home and make out in your truck like teenagers. I want to cuddle on the couch and watch movies and take the girls to the park. I wanna do that with you Edward." He took my face in his hands and leaned down slowly. "I want you family to like me again."

"Oh trust me I sat them all down and gave them all a talking too. They're all in big trouble and expect hand written letters from each of them with an apology. I know it'll take awhile to forgive them but it's a start."

"So we're starting over?"

"Yeah we're starting over." He leaned down and placed his lips to mine and I felt love. Happy, beautiful love.

**XOXO**

**Hi everyone, so first off I usually write at the beginning and I just decided to change it up for this chapter. My lack of updating right away is my family and I are currently on a plane to Florida for vacation (flying with two toddlers is a hassle, even if my husband helps). So as you can tell the story basically has come to an end. I kept it short, I know but here's my plan. **

**I will be posting you epilogues, one of the proposal and one of three years later. Then if you guys really love this story and say in the reviews that you want me to continue I will do an entire story of their lives three years later. So that's my hopeful plan right now, but I want you opinion. Should I continue or stop. I can take the hate if you want me to stop to let me know. You have all been so amazing through this tiny little story and it can only grow if you want it to. Let me know. **

**Love you all so much XOXO**


	10. Chapter 10

**Something short and sweet. Sorry it took me so long, I'm on vacation. I'm actually going to be starting their second ****story and leave this one with just one epilogue. So, I've started writing the first chapter, it's going to be exciting hope you guys are ready! Enjoy**

**Epilogue**

**A Year Later**

"Mom Ellie keeps singing and she's really annoying me," Mamrie said as made grilled cheese for lunch. "Like really loudly, I'm trying to talk to Riley on the phone."

"I'll take care of it." I told her. Mamrie was probably bouncy off the walls because Edward was going to let her ride one of the horses today. She had been annoying Edward for weeks and he finally gave in. There had been some changed since a year ago, Edward and I had moved in together, Mamrie had started her new school and made a bunch of new friends. She still spoke to Hannah but has said she will probably never be best friends with her again.

"Where's dad?" Mamrie shouted from upstairs. That was another change, the girls called Edward dad and he loved it.

"He's gone somewhere with Uncle Emmett, come downstairs and eat bring Ellie." Their footsteps sounded on the stairs and they sat around the dining room table as I set their food in front of them.

While the girls ate I texted Edward again **It's been awhile where are you? -B **

I had already texted Edward three times asking where he was and he hasn't responded, he usually texted me back right away but he didn't. I grabbed an apple and leaned against the counter. "Daddy home!" Ellie yelled standing on her chair and looking out the kitchen window. The front door opened and Ellie took off, I tossed my apple in the sink and grabbed the other half of her sandwich.

"No we're not buying a pony," Edward told Ellie walking into the kitchen "they're very expensive plus you won't take care of it." Edward walked over to me and kissed my cheek. "Hi beautiful."

"Daddy we're no done talking!" Ellie whined and little tears started down her face.

"She missed her nap didn't she?" Edward asked

"Yeah because she thought if she went to sleep then she'd miss you coming home and miss the chance to ask about the pony again." I said taking Ellie from him.

"She's been cranky all day." Mamrie said "Remember I'm sleeping over Marisa's tonight." I went upstairs and placed Ellie in her bed, she fought me for a few seconds than laid down silently. When I walked back down Edward and Mamrie both looked at me.

"What?" I asked

"I was thinking since May is going to her friend's than why don't we have my parent's watch Ellie and you and I go out to dinner." Edward said "We can go out to dinner or something?"

"I'm going to go call Marisa," Mamrie said running upstairs. I walked over and sat down in Edward's lap.

"You never answered my text messages, why should I go out with you?" I joked. He leaned forward and nibbled at my neck. "You also forgot to say happy one year you meanie."

"I didn't forget why do you think I'm telling you we're going out." He slapped my butt "Get going on getting ready, all woman take forever to get ready."

"Where are we going?"

"Some where nice to eat so you better get going I've got some stuff to go get and I'll be back to come get it. I'll take the girls too, so they leave you alone while you're getting ready and drop Mamrie off at her friends and El at my parents."

"Okay," I smiled "I'm excited we haven't had a date night in forever." I leaned down and kissed him "I'll send the girls down." I hopped off his lap and ran upstairs.

**Edward**

"Did you grab the ring?" I asked Mamrie when her and Ellie climbed into my truck. Mamrie reached into her backpack and handed my the blue box. "Thank god, I forgot to put it in my pocket this morning."

"It's pretty, I like staring at it." Mamrie smiled. I opened the Tiffany's box and smiled. The ring was a Tiffany's Embrace which was a two cart round shape diamond with a diamond band.

"You excited daddy?" Ellie asked from the back seat after I put the ring in my back pocket. "I excited I love weddings."

"You've never been to a wedding," Mamrie pointed out "You don't even know what happens at a wedding. You should be sleeping anyway you're still a little cranky."

"I am not!" Ellie whined and crossed her little arms over her chest. I hushed them both and drove to my parent's house where the whole family was setting up the backyard with little candles and lights in trees.

"This is it," Alice smiled hugging me "finally going to get married."

"Yeah I know I'm freaking out right now I've never been this nervous." I looked over at my mom who looked like she wanted to cry "She's emotional isn't she?"

"She's been crying with happiness all morning. Listen, we know Bella still hasn't fully forgiven us for the way we treated her but we love her we really do and we just wish the best for both of you."

"Thank Al," I kissed the top of her head and went inside to change into my tux, when I was dressed I looked in the mirror and worked on my bow-tie.

"Want some help little bro," Emmett laughed walking in and folding it quickly. "it's almost time are you freaking out yet?"

"Yeah, it's just crazy how someone that I knew for so long walked back into my life a year ago and I'm marrying her. She's the girl of my dreams Emmett and the fact that I'm asking her to marry me is getting me nervous."

"That's how I felt when I asked Rose, but she also punched me when I asked her so hopefully that doesn't happen." I remember that day when Emmett came home to tell us he was engaged to Rosalie with a nice bruise on his cheek.

"Maybe don't scare her next time you try to do something nice." Emmett handed me my phone.

"Make the call, it's time."

**Bella**

I was sittng in the kitchen waiting for Edward for forever. I had done my hair, pulled a nice blue short dress on and black pumps and here I was just sitting here. I picked up my phone and was about it call him when his named popped up on the screen. "Edward where are you it's getting late."

"Listen I'm stuck in traffic there was a huge accident and my parent's called and Ellie isn't feeling well so you have to go get her." I sighed and kicked my heels off under the table. "Bella?"

"Yeah I'm going." I mumbled and hung up the phone. I went to the door and pulled on my Ugg boots and grabbed the keys to the SUV. I felt bad Ellie was not feeling well but I was still bummed that we had to cancel the date night. When I walked into the house is was awkwardly silent. "Hello? Esme?" I saw a flicker of light from the backdoor and walked over to open it.

The whole entire backyard was lit. Candles lined the walk way and white lights hung in trees. Edward stood in the middle of the yard and motioned me forward with his finger. I moved slowly and when I was right in front of him he smiled. "You're not stuck in traffic."

"Yeah I know," Edward smiled "I'm here because I love you. You, Isabella Swan, are one of the most stubborn, kind hearted women I know. You make me so happy and you are honestly the woman of my dreams. I love the way you care of the girls and I just can't wait to start the future with you."

"Edward stop," I grabbed his hand "you don't want to do this."

"Excuse me?"

"You don't want to marry me, you don't get it everyone leaves me. I don't want you to waste getting married to me and realizing that you don't want to be with me anymore."

"Bella I thought you were over the thought of me leaving you?"

I looked down at the ground "I have just it crosses my mind sometimes that's all." I mumbled.

"Who said I was even proposing anyway?" I blushed, I was so dumb. "I'm joking Bella, I'm not leaving you. Ever. We're in this together for the long run no matter what even if we fight I'm never leaving you. So," He got down on one knee. "Isabella Swan, will you do the amazing honor of marrying me?" Tears fell down my cheek as I shook my head yes.

He took the ring out and slipped it on my finger. "I love it and I love you." I laughed when he stood up and kissed me. "This is the best night of my life."

**XOXO**


	11. Chapter 11

**SECOND STORY IS UP GO READ NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW LOVE YOU ALL**


End file.
